For the Mission
by Wings-of-the-Blood-Angel
Summary: Given a mission by his superiors, Roy takes a heightsensitive blonde on a mission. Undercover as Roy's wife, how long will it take and how long will the tension build before they fall into a sexual trap in one another? !YAOI! Roy x Ed
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**†**

**Alright guys! This is my first fanfic ever. So if it absolutely sucks. I'll got fix it. Swear to god I will. Till then Enjoy **

**Oh and another thing! This is yaoi, Boy love, Mustang x Ed. Don't like the idea then I'm sorry. But be for warned.**

** †**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**YAOI ALERT!!!**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapter 1: The mission_**

****

Roy Mustang, age 29, Flame Alchemist.

Normal Colonel and lap dog of the military, sitting comfortably in his office and reading a newspaper at his

desk in Central. Occasionally his onyx eyes would peer over the paper and at a folder lain on the desk. The

Flame alchemist's temptation to burn it. Er... Hawkeye would kill him! The temptation in percent to burn it,

0, the desire to, 50. Wanting to but not wanting to die, 100.For fear of death he dares not even light a

match. Setting his newspaper aside, Mustang lifted the folder and opened it.

This was his mission:

He and one other would go to, a one Raymond Lancet's manor and stay with him and his young wife. The

pair would then befriend each ( female befriend female and male, male ) This was an intel. mission, lasting a

week a least. Roy's choice for a female partner, to befriend Sarah Lancet, was, however, not a female at all.

Edward Elric, age 18, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Fullmetal was no female, but the reason Mustang had picked the young alchemist was because of the age

similarity between Sarah and Edward. For this reason, Hawkeye didn't figure yet and was fussing about

Mustang's choice.

Riza Hawkeye, age 27, subordinate.

**†**

**((Writer: I wanted her to be more girly for once... So if you are going to flame on me then w/e ))**

**†**

"But Colonel! Edward is a boy!" Riza whined.

"I know Lt. Hawkeye" Roy stated, getting a bit agitated.

"Then why?" she questioned.

"Think about it! Fullmetal is 18, Sarah Lancet is 18! If we can get him to cooperate with me for awhile and

befriend her, Mrs. Lancet might sat a little more than small chat!" Mustang said loudly his temper flaring with

how annoying Hawkeye was when she whined.

"Oh! I see! Very smart, sir!" she smiled, playing the dumb Lt. he thought she might be.

Occasionally Riza proved him correct.

"By the way, did you pick up what I asked you to?" Mustang said looking at her.

"Yes, sir!" She replied and handed him a box.

"Good, now get Fullmetal in here ASAP. Oh and tell him to have Winry take care of Al while he's away, if

you don't mind." Mustang sighed and set the box next to him on the floor as his subordinate bounded off to

find Edward.

So that was it, Ed would have to dress up like a girl. As for what was in the box, let's just say they had to

cover that automail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As a very height-sensitive blonde stomped into Central and toward the Flame alchemists office, Mustang

had already read over the file again and set it down.

"What did I do this time!?" Ed yelled as he slammed the Colonel's office door open.

Mustang folded his hands, one over the other, then rested his chin on them.

"Shut the door and sit down, Fullmetal" Mustang said, " Or are you too short to reach the handle?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST TOO TINY TO REACH A DOOR HANDLE TO CLOSE IT!!!" Edward glared and ranted.

Mustang waved a gloved hand in his face causing Edward to grumble and do as told. Taking a seat, Ed

glared at the Colonel and waited.

"Good, now Fullmetal, we have a mission..." Mustang said.

"Wait! 'We'? As in 'you and me'?" Edward gaped.

"Yes, 'we' "Mustang replied, "One mission you won't like me for, not that you like me to begin with..."

"Just tell me what the mission is, Colonel Bastard," The blonde said annoyed.

"First..." Mustang said, picking the box up and handing it to the younger alchemist, " Put these on."

Inside the box were three things that were custom made, 'Ed skin toned' arm, leg and fake tits. Ed figured

it was a cover for his automail when he looked at it, but the fake boobs in the bra? Ed stared at his Colonel

curiously.

"Do I..." Ed blushed a bit for the face that Mustang wanted him to put them on now, " Here? In front of you?"

"Fullmetal, we are both guys, oh and the bra too..." Mustang smirked just to watch the blonde squirm.

"What is it for?" Ed asked poking at them before stripping off all his clothes, down to his boxers after going to lock the door.

"Well, for this mission, Fullmetal, You must pretend to..." Mustang blushed, " Pretend to... by my wife"

"WHAT?!" The blonde yelped.

"Calm down!" Mustang said waving his gloved hand in front of his face as a threat.

The blonde froze and calmed, a glare lingering on his face.

"We are gathering information from a couple who are believed to know more than they let on about Ishbalan

rebels. You will befriend Sarah Lancet as ' Eden Taylor' to gather as much information as you can while not

looking suspicious. I'll do the same as ' Roy Taylor.' We are staying at their estate and yes, we will share the

same room. This mission should take about a week. All they know as there is a young couple coming to stay

with them in transit to the capital. Think you can pull off being a girl for that long?"

Ed sighed and said in a rather good girl voice" Yes,sir."

Mustang smiled, "Very good, put those covers on and don't skip the bra."

Ed glared at his Colonel while pulling the flesh colored arm-glove over his automail. To his surprise it fit

perfectly and stayed on. Mustang watched as the blonde studied the material before pulling the leg on. and

up. Ed had a rather feminine body if he looked at him right. Mustang smirked and looked over the blonde's

figure then suddenly looked away as the 'gay beacon' reminded him how gay he was becoming around

Ed.He needed to stop staring at his subordinate or he might get a little to excited to see him almost

naked.This was wrong any ways. He was straight! Wasn't he?

"Bra too, Fullmetal" Mustang teased.

"You pervert don't look!" Ed cursed in his girl voice he had to get used to speaking in now.

After pulling his pants back on, Ed put the bra on reluctantly. Putting his shirt on then pulling the rest of his

clothes on, Mustang glanced at the blonde with breast. He damn near had a nose bleed and a hard on. The

elder man coughed and stood, strolling over to the blonde. Mustang leaned down, his face near to Ed's.

Edward blushed at the closeness as all Roy did was smirk and pull his braid out and ruffle his hair a bit.

"There... Let's go... 'Eden' " Mustang teased and unlocked and opened the office door.

"Yeah..." The blonde said blushing as he left the office after Mustang exited.

"Oh and practice talking and walking like a girl" Mustang reminded, " Oh and... 'Eden, my love' don't forget

to call me 'hunny' or 'dear' every now and then" Mustang just loved to tease his pretend blonde lover.

The walking and talking he picked up from imitating Winry but the lovey-dovey talk was going to make

him die as red as a tomato. As Roy and 'Eden' left the office, many a man stared at the female looking

Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy took 'Eden' shopping for clothes. An evening gown, a few mini-skirts and tops, etc. A few things he

thought no girl could live without.

"Eden, come out dear and model for me" Roy snickered

"Not if you're going to be a pervert!" A girls voice called from behind a cream colored curtain.

"No being perverted, I promise Eden," he lied.

"Alright, R-roy" Ed blushed having just called his Colonel by his first name.

Stepping from behind the curtain of the dressing room, Edward stepped out blushingly in a mini-skirt and

tank top. Suddenly Roy's 'gay beacon' popped up and he immediately tried to hide his blush from seeing him

this way. Thin, blonde, amber eyes. He made a very sexy girl.

"Alright... We'll take the whole lot" Mustang said to the cashier.

The lady nodded and began ringing them up. Mustang paid for all that he had purchased and escorted

'Eden' to his home. Oddly this felt like when he was wining and dining a regular girl he found attractive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carrying the bags up the front step and into Roy's house, Ed looked around in aw.

"Er.. Roy?" Ed called in his girl voice as he chased Roy upstairs, "When do we leave exactly?"

Roy smiled and looked at the blonde following him up to his bedroom, "When we are done here, Eden dear.

Why? Are your little legs tired from shopping?" Mustang teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ENERGY-LESS GIRL WITH NO WILL TO MOVE AFTER

SHOPPING!!!" Edward ranted as he followed Roy into his bedroom.

The raven haired man smirked. " Your luggage is on the couch over there," Mustang gestured, " Replace

some of you usual clothes and leave them here, then get dressed."

Mustang began to strip of his military uniform, his back to Edward. Ed glanced at him, noticing how well

built his Colonel was and how attractive also. The blonde blushed and looked away. What if he couldn't get

along with Roy during the mission? And what if this feeling Roy gave him, when they were near made him

say something inappropriate? Ed sighed and changed after replacing half his clothes with the ones that were

bought for him. He'd have to hold his tongue for this mission he knew.

After fixing his hair to the best of his ability and watching Mustang change and pack, Ed was ready to go.

Mustang's first look at Edward all dressed up like a girl and looking pretty damn hot sent a surge of blood to

a certain area of his body.

"Don't look at me like that Roy" Ed whined in his girl voice and blushed looking down.

"W-we should go now" Roy said rushing to pick both their luggage up like a real gentleman.

Edward as a girl nearly sent Roy over the edge into gay-ville, especially when he spoke and acted that

way.Roy swore secretly that if there truly were a girl version of Ed out there, that he'd fuck her and make

sure he'd never have to turn gay to get a piece of that ass. Sighing he took the luggage downstairs and

watched as Edward bounded down after him, the fake breast bouncing as if they were real. This was going

to be it. What if Roy let on what he felt for Ed already? Ed would never speak to him and Roy would,

surprisingly, miss the blonde alchemist. Mustang held his composure as he held the car door open for Ed, the

driver putting their luggage in the trunk. Ed crawled into the back seat accidentally giving Mustang a ass

shot. The older man stared the looked away as his partner finally sat down and got comfortable. Roy slid in

next to him, er 'her' as the trunk slammed and the driver got into the car.

"To the train station" Roy said to the driver.

The driver nodded and started up the vehicle then drove off. Ed glanced at his Colonel, his eyes staring at

his face. He admired the way the Colonel could keep a straight face after having even considered taking Ed

as his partner. But no, he was enjoying teasing him and, Ed, short tempered about his height, was ready to

quarrel with him. One day Ed would find Roy's flaw and he would immediately point it out. Until then he

could only suffer and rage on about how Roy teased him because he is vertically challenged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**† **

**WEEE! That's it for chapter 1!**

**_Next Chapter: Train Ride_**

**What are they in for next? **

**†**


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride

**†**

**_Woohoo! _If you thought chapter 1 was good then it must be why you are reading chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews also! 3**

**Oh and another thing! This is yaoi, Boy love, Mustang x Ed! Don't like the idea then I'm sorry.**

**But be for warned.**

**†**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**YAOI ALERT!!!!**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Chapter 2: Train ride_**

****

**_Day 1_**

As usual, Roy was riding in luxury, this time with a partner that he somewhat liked. Not

that the younger alchemist knew this. He figured Edward thought he was a jerk who

only liked to tease him about his height. Actually, he was half right about that. Roy did like

to tease him, but only for the fact that Ed was short and easy to pick on. He had to have

some sort of fun, right?

Edward stared out the window of the train, watching the colorful trees and brown

and black spotted cattle in the green fields as they passed. Roy sighed and put the

paperwork down that Riza had made sure to stuff in his belongings before he left. Staring at the

blonde, he sighed again. Something about the way the blonde looked while looking out the

window made him watch him in curiosity. Why did he stare so intently?

"What are you sighing about over there?" Ed asked in his regular voice as he glanced at Roy.

"Hmm... Nothing that concerns you, Eden" Roy responded, dodging eye contact.

"Alright. What ever you say, Roy" the blonde shrugged and returning his gaze out the

window.

"You need to keep talking in a girl voice, Eden. Other wise you might slip up and start

talking like... a little kid" Roy smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY GIRL WHOSE VOICE RESEMBLES A LITTLE

KID!!" Ed ranted turning to look at Roy, his eyes glaring daggers.

Mustang chuckled as the younger alchemist ranted. Ed, by impulse and without thought, jumped on Roy

causing him to fall sideways onto the seat and to knock his paper work on the floor. The raven haired man

just stared into the blonde's amber eyes, his hands on the boys arms lightly. The younger alchemist blushed

as he realized where his lips were. When Edward had jumped onto his Colonel, he had underestimated how

close his face would be with Roy's. The two stared at each other a while, their lips still pressed

together as if they were kissing each other rather fiercely. Pulling away with a gasp and a crimson blush, Ed

looked down at Roy.

"I... I didn't mean... t-to you know" Ed stammered," I just jumped and..."

Mustang blushed also. He hadn't expected his pretend lover to jump on him. Even

more, he didn't expect the unexpected kiss. Hence the unexpectedness. Though what was even worse was

he wanted the feeling of the blonde's lips back on his. Edward got off of Roy and sat directly a

crossed from him, pulling his legs in close and blushing. Roy coughed a bit and cleared his throat while

leaning down own to gather his paperwork from the floor. Neither of the two looked at each other

occasionally one might need a glance while the other wasn't looking, but that was all for the next hour.

After a long while that seemed to be like several hours in one, Mustang cut the silence.

"Ed?" Mustang said lightly, putting the papers away.

"Yeah Roy?" Ed blushed as he looked at him.

"About the... _kiss... _you swear to god that it was an accident? You will tell no one about

that accident" The last part was not a question more of a demand.

Mustang didn't want to risk Ed spreading rumors, that is if Ed didn't enjoy their

accidental kiss that is. The older man wasn't going to admit that he enjoyed it maybe just a

bit, only because he feared the blonde might blow up and screw the mission up.

"No, sir! I don't want anyone thinking I'm gay when I'm not!"

_'Good'_, Mustang thought, _'Neither do I. And if anyone did know I was gay I__'d only tell Ed, if _

_I could trust him to keep it to himself.'_

"Besides... it was an accident. I expected to land short" Ed winced as he left himself open

for one of Roy's famous jokes.

"Oh so you expected to land short because of your height" Roy smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY INSIGNIFIGANT BUG WHOSE JUMPS ARE

SHORTER THAN IT IS!!!" Again, Ed ranted.

"Calm down, Ed" The older man snickered, " You might kiss me again from jumping on

me."

"It's not like I kissed you on purpose!" Ed whined.

Mustang smiled and rested his elbow on the window sill, his chek resting upon his

hand as he stared at the blonde. The blonde was so shy, somewhat child-like, he

blushed to much,and Roy could tell that Ed had never had sex before. Though to stray away from that

subject, Roy had started to watch the blonde fidget. It was was long after the little incident and all he could

do was watch the younger man fidget and start to get uneasy.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you keep wiggling?" Roy asked slightly annoid by the constant movement.

"I have to ..." Ed nodded toward the bathroom down the hall.

"Then go!" He urged.

Edward didn't need to be told twice. Racing out of the compartment, Ed ran directly for the boys

bathroom then stopped before entering. He remember what he looked like to ther people. A girl. Taking a

step back he slowly and very nervously entered the single toilet, girls bathroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -** -

Mustang waited calmly for his partner to return and he, himself, was starting to fidget. Ed's sudden need

for the bathroom had made him realize he had to go too. Walking calmly to the bathroom he cursed silently

when the mens bathroom was occupied. He figured Ed was the stupid one to go in there dressed as a girl.

Fortunately the girls bathroom door still said available on it. Opening the door, Roy was startled to see the

young alchemist standing up, having just finished taking a piss. Mustang starred at the younger boy's

exposed member, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Roy!" Ed yelped, quickly trying to close the door,but seeing as he was mostly in, he reluctantly pulled his

Colonel in and closed the door.

The tight space pressed the two together a bit. Roy's knee however was between the blonde's legs,

making small movements that resembled rubbing. Edward blushed and looked up into his Colonel's onyx

eyes.

"Why... what.." Ed stammered trying to ask how Mustang had gotten in.

"You left the bathroom door unlocked, Ed" Roy said leaning down a bit.

The blonde stared at his superior for awhile, his groin still exposed nd his hips pressed to Mustang's. He

hoped and prayed that the older man didn't realized how aroused he was becoming in this position. Roy's

face inched closer, silence still lingering between them.

"I-i... must have forgotten to lock it..." The younger man said lightly as Roy's face inched even closer to his.

"Yeah... you must have" Roy reached down and pulled Ed's panties up causing the blonde to blush and let

out a sigh as the clothe slid over his arousal, " Now wash your hands and get out. I have buisness to take

care of in here."

Edward blushed and his mouth fell open in surprise. He was so sure that Roy was going to kiss him. So

much so, he was aroused and his lips began to ache for the feeling of pressure. The raven haired man just

smirked at the blonde. He could feel Ed but he wasn't sure if it was because of him or because Ed was

jacking off moments before Roy had went into the bathroom.

"By the way..." Roy asked, "Why did you pull me in here while your panties were still down?"

Ed didn't respond. He merely leaned up and into the elder alchemist then kissed him. Ed closed his eyes

momentarily as their lips didn't seperate, but when they did and Ed ran out and back to the compartment

they shared, he left a silent and surprised Mustang in the girls bathroom. Ed waited, his face flush with

embarrassment. Did he really just kiss his superior? He could only wait to see if Mustang would say

anything.

**_Day 2_**

****

Ed and Roy never talked about the happenings of the previous day. They had ignored each other turning

dinner, eating silently, and didn't even dare look at each other for fear of talking about the incident. Roy

wasn't sure what happened exactly. All he knew is there was a heated moment when he had asked why Ed

had pulled him into the bathroom then, the blonde kissed him. This, however, even had the blonde hadn't a

clue why he rushed in to taste those lips. Other than the fact that he liked his Colonel, more than the older man

would know. Finally the blonde said something.

"How long do we have... before we get to the Lancet manor?" He asked staring at the floor and not evening

daring eye contact.

"It'll be a couple hours, Fullmetal" Mustang had retreated to calling Ed by his alchemist name.

"Not going to call me 'Eden', huh?" The younger asked in his best girl voice.

"Eh... I wasn't sure if you wanted to be called that until we actually get to our stop." Roy said looking at the

blushing blonde.

"I don't mind it that much." Ed said taking his first look at the older man for the first time in a couple hours.

"Good," Roy nodded, hiding a smile behind a stern look, " We're almost there, so if you'd like to eat before the train stops then lets go to

the dinning car."

"Alright," Ed said as he stood up, " Lets go eat"

The blonde smiled and led the way, the elder alchemist following him as he led the way. Taking a seat on the right side of the train,

Roy and Ed were given a great view of the hills and the valley they were to come into in under 3 hours. Mustang smiled and ordered

himself a cup of coffee to begin with and Ed chose orange juice. The two stole glances at one another between Ed's eyes softening as

he looked at the beautifully colored landscape outside the windows. The train had slowed slightly as they went down the steeps

slopes. This giving the blonde more time to study the curves of the hills and the texture of the land he saw.

"Eden?" Roy said, putting down the newspaper he had gotten from the last stop the train made.

"Yes, Roy?" Ed said in the girl voice as those soft amber eyes looked at the elder man.

"Why do you stare out the window so much?" He asked.

Ed blinked and blushed lightly, "Well... you see... I like to draw..."

"Landscape?"

The blonde nodded. To Roy, this was one of the many things he probably didn't know about the blonde, but he wanted to know

everything. He was starting to understand his own curiosity toward the blonde, but was disliking how much he realized he was turning

gay. Though Ed seemed to be gay without realizing it. This made Roy chuckle, though not aloud. Maybe when the time was right Ed

would confess his feelings and make things less tense. How long would it take the blonde to realize what what was happening

between them?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**†**

**Woo!**

**Please review and mind you I might edit this one little more.**

**Next chapter: Chapter 3: Meet the Lancet's**

**†**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Lancet's

**†**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait! I got grounded ;**

**Wooo! Alright guys, I wasn't too sure how I was going to write this chapter and if it's quick then I'm sorry. I'll make it up with a sex scene next chapter or the chapter after that. But anyways I hope you enjoy this one!**

**†**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**YAOI ALERT!!!!**

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Chapter 3: Meet the Lancet's **_

At the end of the long train ride, Mustang and Ed waited for their ride to pick them up. The older man sat

down on a bench and patted the spot next to him. The blond took it as a gesture for him to sit and he

complied.

"Eden, you'll have to treat me like your husband. And I swear if that means we have to kiss you'll get a raise"

Roy smirked, resisting an urge to laugh when the blond blushed.

"If we kiss... It's coming out of your salary" The younger said in his best girl voice which would be how he

spoke unless he and Roy were talking in private.

"My salary?" Roy asked, wondering why it had to be his salary and not Riza's or someone's other than his.

"Yeah. Because I'd be kissing you... Each time we kiss you owe me $10, got it?" Ed grinned.

"Alright, but only if I kiss you. if you kiss me then you owe me $10. By the way.. you owe me $20" Mustang

smirked, counting the last 2 kisses on the train.

"What?! No way!" He fussed and scooted away from Roy.

Roy pulled the younger alchemist to him and smiled. He mouthed to Ed to act like his wife, since their car

drove up. The driver smiled at the couple and bowed. Roy stood, letting go of Ed and helping the driver as

he came over and began to pick their luggage up. Ed stood gracefully just like a women and waited

patiently.

"How was the train ride, miss?" The driver asked as he opened the trunk and began to load in their luggage.

"It was alright, a bit long I must admit" Ed said trying his best to speak properly.

"Ah, yes well the landscape it great so it cannot be too bad." The teen driver said.

"Eden, my love" Roy called sweetly, " Do you want to wait in the car?"

"Oh, yes that would be lovely dear. Thank you," Having to say dear to Roy made Ed blush and his heart

beat a little fast.

Roy smiled at the blond smack his ass as Ed crawled into the back seat. Ed turned and blushed brightly at

Roy after he smacked his ass. That was unexpected, but maybe he was doing that so the teen driver would

stop talking to his 'wife'. Either way Ed was taken by surprise and the older man only smirked. It was funny.

The driver was roughly Ed's age and seeing as their age's matched up, it was understandable that he's want

to talk to the pretty 'girl.'

"Sir, If I may ask... How did you come by such a pretty girl for a wife?" The teen asked as he loaded the last

of the luggage.

"She sort of... came bursting into my office but to tell you the truth" Roy leaned in and whispered to the boy,

" I don't like you calling my wife pretty so please refrain from doing so in my presence"

Roy smiled then climbed into the car and slammed the door. The teen blinked and shivered at how close he

might have been to getting his face pounded in just because he complimented someone's wife.

_'He must be the jealous type,'_ the teen thought as he closed the trunk then got in the drivers seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drive to the manor was short and silent. Roy kept Ed close to him always giving the driver the evil eye.

Ed would have to ask him what was going on as soon as they got somewhere private. Roy was the first to

step out of the car to see their host and hostess for the next week. Ed followed suit and leaned against Roy

as the older man put his arm around him. In this position, Ed felt oddly comfortable. Raymond Lancet was in

his mind 30's with thinning hair and a firm stance and smile. His wife however had thick hair of a light brown

color and seemingly dressed in fine clothing like her husband. though that would be expected.

"Ah, Roy Taylor, I presume?" Raymond said stepping away from his wife and holding his hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you , Mr. Lancet" Roy smiled talking the elder man's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Please, call me Raymond" He smiled then looked to Ed, " This must be young Eden."

"Ah, yes! This is my lovely wife, Eden." Roy smiled and Ed curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Now if you two wouldn't mind I have an important meeting to attend to,"

turning to his wife, " Sarah darling, would you mind taking Roy and Eden to their suit while I rush off?"

"Not at all my love" Sarah smiled, " Right this way please."

Roy and Ed followed the girl inside. To Ed's surprise,the manor was bigger than he thought it would be.

There were fine linens for curtains and rather expensive vases. There was even more that Ed didn't see.

Following Sarah up a spiral staircase, she led the pair passed the upstairs library and down a long corridor.

Though when she stopped at two large red oak doors, Ed's jaw dropped.

"We decided to give you two the guest master suit" Sarah smiled, " All your belongings will be brought up

momentarily. So get settled in and I'll come get you when it is time for lunch."

The doors opened to a rather large room. The blond took it all in and gaped.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed in his best girl voice.

"Don't get too excited, dear" Roy chuckled a bit at Ed's reaction.

"I'll be back when it's time for lunch" Sarah smiled before Ed could say thank you.

The younger alchemist ran to the bed and jumped on it, sighing in content at the softness of it. To believe

he'd be sharing this bed with Roy. The blond blushed and smiled a bit. Roy chuckled more, the sight of the

blond enjoying unknown luxury was amusing to say the least. Turning, the raven haired man nodded as the

servant knocked on the door as if asking to come in. He wheeled their luggage in and began to stack it at the

end of the bed.

"Thank you" Roy said to the butler.

"Your welcome, sir. If there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask" He said before taking the cart

out and closing the doors behind him.

Mustang sat upon the bed near the younger and sighed. The blond looked at his superior and then poked

him.

"Hey... um Roy... Do we have to share a bed?" Ed asked.

"It's big enough for four people so yes." Roy said as he laid back, his head next to the younger alchemist's.

"I was... just wondering" Ed said with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Ed?" Mustang said looking at the younger man.

"No, nothing" he replied, getting up and starting to unpack his stuff and put it away.

"If you say so," Roy said watching the blond.

"You better not look at my ass, pervert" Ed said bending over.

Mustang smirked and just because he told him not to, he did. It wasn't a bad sight either. It had a firm look,

minus the fact that part of it might actually be metal. Roy turned over and crawled to the end of the bed. Oh,

how he wanted to pull the blond to him and start to kiss the boy. But that would be wrong. He would be

telling Ed that he was gay without actually telling him with words. Eventually he would figure it out, wouldn't

he?

Roy stared at the ceiling, sitting at the end of the bed. The blond sighed and without looking or seeing Roy

there sat into the elder mans lap. The elder alchemist's head jerked and looked at the blond, Ed

immediately blushed. He was realizing where he had just sat.

"Um... Ed...?" Roy said leaning to rest his chin on him, " Why did you just sit in my lap?"

"I... didn't... see you there" Ed said not wanting to move, but not wanting to let on that he didn't want to move.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sarah walked in. She blushed and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She blushed at the two.

"Oh!" Ed blushed and stood up immediately, " Oh no! no! We were... just sitting and talking!"

Ed blushed and scratched his head lightly. Roy nodded and stood to unwrinkle his suit.

"What she said..." Roy said.

"Oh... well um.. Lunch is ready if you two would like to follow me." Sarah said a blush lingering on her face.

Roy smiled and took Ed's hand, " Yes, I'm famished. How about you Eden?"

"Starved..." He blushed as Roy took his hand and started to pull him toward the door and Sarah.

"Right this way" Sarah smiled and started down the hall to the eastern Sun room.

Roy squeezed the Blond's hand and smiled while leading him to the sun room and following Sarah. The

younger man smiled and blushed, laying his head on his partners arm. Roy blinked then smiled at Ed's

response. He couldn't't tell if the younger was pretending or not, but either way, he liked it. Oddly he didn't

feel sick about having a man cling to his arm. Even if Ed was dressed like a girl, he didn't mind it one bit. Ed

looked up at his colonel and caught the smile that was on his face even as he stared straight ahead. This sent

a shiver down his spine, a good one, but a shiver none the less. What was he thinking that made this unusual

smile show it's self?

"Here we are" Sarah said opening the door to the sun room where lunch was being

served.

Ed let go of Roy and rushed in and sat down. It was time to eat and when it came to food and hungry young men there was no stopping them.

"Yay!" Ed squeal.

"Wow she really must be hungry" Sarah said with a giggle as she went and sat opposite of Ed.

"Yeah, she's hungry alright" Roy chuckled and sat next to Ed and watched him chow down.

"Not hungry, Roy?" Ed asked with a bit of apple sauce on his chin.

"No but..." The elder man grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin and lips clean, " Your're a messy eater, hun."

Ed blushed and giggled a bit, " Sorry I'm just hungry. The food on the train wasn't very good."

"Well then dig in, Eden" Sarah said happily, " I helped make this all myself."

There was a combination of things. Sandwhiches, fruits, soups, and more. It was like a buffet for a hungry

Ed. Roy only smiled and kept cleaning up Ed's face when he made a mess. Sarah watched the two. They

smiled at each other, glared every now and then always ending in a smile. To her it seemed as though they

had fallen in love just recently and hadn't even gotten married yet. It was cute and she had to ask when she

had the chance to be with Eden alone, what exactly her love life WAS like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After lunch Ed and Roy went back to their assigned room and helped each other unpack. Neither one had

spoken about their actions at lunch and probably wouldn't until later. Tomorrow they were going to try to

talk to each other before splitting into their alternate groups. Ed was worried though that he might not want

to leave Roy's side.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Weee!!! _Okay that's it for Chapter 3!**

**Next Chapter: _Make it convincing!_**

**What will happen next? **


	4. Chapter 4: Make it convincing!

**Chapter 4: **_**Make it convincing!**_

At dinner that night Ed and Roy held hands out in the open, hoping that would be convincing enough of their relationship. Though Roy wasn't quite sure and he wasn't even certain if Ed was all for the kissing. If he kissed Ed there went his $10. Ed looked up at Roy at the dinner table and smiled, Roy smiled back. It was time to give this kiss deal a try.

"Eden... Come here you go a little something..." Roy said as he suddenly cupped the blond's chin and slowly kissed his lips, " There got it."

Ed blushed when they pulled away and giggled, " Oh thank you."

_'There goes my first $10'_ Roy thought with a unnoticeable sigh.

Sarah giggled at the two, " How cute..."

Raymond chuckled a bit himself, " Indeed," Looking at his watch he blinked, " Would you look at that, girls you should head off to bed. You two can get to know each other tomorrow. As for now I think Roy and I would like a cup of coffee, right?"

"Uh yes, Raymond. That sounds nice" Roy said with a hesitant smile.

Roy hand been holding Ed's hand the entire time and he, quite frankly, didn't want to let go even after Ed stood up. Slowly Ed leaned down and kissed him shyly, forcing Roy to let go. Roy winked at the blond as he hurried off with Sarah. Ed's heart was pounding. They both had kissed each other and it wasn't just a little peck it was more of a , 'here let me convince them it's the real deal' kiss. But Ed had to admit his lips were gentler than the short joke's the fell out of them. Sarah stared at the blushing blond and smirked.

"Eden?" Sarah said softly.

"Uh yes?" Ed replied glancing at her.

"Why do you blush so much when he kisses you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh heh.. I'm not used to public displays of affection to be honest..." Ed said having to think quickly.

"Oh I understand I used to be like that" Sarah smiled, " We'll get to know each other at lunch tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Oh that would be great!" Ed exclaimed before Sarah bounded off and left Ed at his bedroom doors.

Ed went in and turned the lights on. The room was still so amazing and even more he got to share with the guy he was growing to like. Stripping of his clothes Ed put on a long t-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed. He hit the switch next to him, too tired and full of food to want to do much else but lay and wait for Roy to crawl in near him.

When Roy did come in it was rather late, he stripped to his boxer and crawled in close to Ed. His breath smelt of coffee and alcohol. He had obviously had something to calm his nerves while talking to Raymond. Though what surprised Ed most is how much he scooted himself to his Colonel for warmth. More out of the desire to be close to his superior than out of the need for warmth. Roy blushed and figured the blond was just seeking warmth in his sleep. Which he was, other than the fact that he wasn't sleeping and that he wanted to be close to Roy. The raven haired man put an arm over the younger alchemist and closed his eyes. He could only hope that, er, 'gay beacon' didn't pop up anytime soon. A good 20 minutes passed before the blond began to fidget in his half slumber.

"Roy... stop poking me" Ed whispered a whine.

"What?" He asked groggily then realized the he had an erection that seemed to be poking a certain blond in the ass.

"Get you fingers off my ass, Roy" Ed whined in a hush hush voice.

"Ed, um you might want move then" Roy said softly.

"No I'm warm" Ed said, scooting closer but to where the poking ended up on his lower back.

"Well then don't complain." Roy said getting comfortable.

Ed wasn't going to admit that he had a boner and whether Roy was poking him or not he oddly like the sensation of someone touching his ass. Roy settled in his erection slowly going away from being in a not so distracting place on the younger alchemist. Soon both settled into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Ed woke to the sound of the shower running. Turning around he saw an empty bed. Roy had gotten up early and got into the shower before Ed woke up. Yawning, the blond stretched and got up. He went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth and waiting for his turn in the shower.

"Morning Roy..." Ed said with a bunch of white foam coming out of his mouth from the toothpaste.

"Ah I see your up" Roy smirked as he washed his hair, " Sleep well?"

"Yeah, considering you kept poking me" Ed said glaring into the mirror.

"Oh it's not like I was doing it on purpose... If you weren't so short you probably wouldn't have felt that"

Ed was blushing too much to comment on that short joke. He was right! Roy had a boner and Ed wasn't sure if it was his fingers or not but Roy practically confessed. This was cause for a general, but low, out burst.

"Oh! You pervert!!!" Ed said, not as loud as he'd usually be.

"Oh hush... don't think I didn't know about your camping ground in front." Roy said as he turned the shower off and opened the shower curtain.

The blond turned to stare at Roy, his morning wood hadn't even gone away with the shower. This made the blond's jaw drop and his toothbrush fall into the sink. Roy smirked and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around him he went to the younger man and smirked.

"Stop staring Ed... You're getting aroused" Roy smirked, then smacked and squeezed Ed's ass before leaving the bathroom.

Ed couldn't say anything. He had just seen his superior in all his glory and was aroused by the fact. That and he grabbed and squeezed his ass! In a great hurry Ed jumped into the shower after stripping off his clothes and turned the water on, letting it hit his body to cool him down. Roy snickered at the sudden sound of running water and went to the closet to grab some clothes. He pick out a regular afternoon, pant suit for himself and a nice sun dress for Ed. Setting it on the bed with the bra and panties as well as nylons and slippers, Roy took the towel off and pulled his boxers on. he couldn't help visualize the blond's reaction to his naked body. He didn't seem disgusted. In fact, Ed seemed to study his curves, even the curves of his hardened member. This was a pleasing surprise. The fact that he didn't turn away meant that he liked what he saw. Roy chuckled to himself as he pulled the black pant suit on and waited for Ed.

The younger alchemist exited the shower several minutes later, panting and flush in the face. He pulled a towel around him then left the bathroom and went into the bedroom too see clothes laid out for him. Roy smiled and stared at the blond's, almost completely nude, body and flush face.

"Stop looking at me, Roy" Ed blushed.

"So you can stare at me, but I can't stare at you, huh?" Roy chuckled.

"Yes, now stop staring" the younger said as he started to undo the towel.

Roy had no intention to stop staring and even when the blond believed he wasn't looking, he looked. He wanted to memorize his curves, his flaws, and the suttle details that no one could see if he had his clothes on. Ed felt his eyes, but never said anything. He wished he didn't stare, but if he had too it was great to know that it was only Roy's eye peering at him. Pulling on the dress after all the other clothes it was nice to see that the pink dress suited his mood today. If he kept blushing he'd be pink or red by the end of the day.

"Well don't you look sexy" Roy chuckled, teasing the blond.

Blush strike one, " Oh... um thank you?"

"If you were really a girl I'd have you on the bed right now" he teased.

Blush strike two, " Roy please don't say that you're making me feel..." He wanted to say funny, odd, weird... aroused, but he kept that to himself.

Roy walked up behind him and took the younger alchemist into his arms, " Feel ... what?" He asked breathing lightly into the blond's ear.

Ed almost fell into it, but instead he pushed away, " You pervert..." Ed blushed and huffed out and to the library, a secret smile hidden on his face.

Roy could only smirk and follow. Prior to him leaving his coffee break with Raymond last night, he was told to meet Mrs. Lancet and Raymond in the library for breakfast. Figuring Ed didn't know and would soon find out, he followed quickly. Ed walked into the library and smiled.

"Oh Good morning" Ed said lightly, " I didn't know we were having breakfast in here today."

"Oh, Roy must have forgotten to tell you. Have a little too much last night, Roy?" Raymond chuckled.

"Maybe just a little" Roy laughed as he walked in behind Ed.

"A little? You were our like a light once your head hit the pillow" the blond giggled and took a seat, Roy filling the seat next to him.

"Oh heh I thought you were asleep when I came in" Roy chuckled, " I'm sorry my love."

"It's fine, hunny" Ed said as he leaned in and gave Roy a kiss.

Roy kissed back and rubbed Ed's leg lightly causing the blond to blush. Sarah giggled and Raymond just smirked. It was amusing to watch Eden turn so many shades.

"Oh! So Sarah where are we going for lunch today?" Ed asked cutting his blush.

"Well I was thinking about having lunch in the down stairs dinning room" Sarah said then took a sip of tea.

"Sounds great" Ed said before he started to help himself to breakfast.

Sarah smiled and then kissed her husband, " I've got to go to class. I'll be back for lunch, alright Eden?"

Ed nodded as Sarah got up and waved good-bye to everyone. Roy waved fair well then began to eat himself, pulling Ed back into a polite eating posture. Raymond sat quietly watching Ed eat. He thought it was funny, rather entertaining.

"So Roy... We'll be having lunch as a cafe in the city, is that fine?" Raymond said as he wiped his mouth.

"Yes, that sounds good" Roy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Eden loves to eat, doesn't she?" Raymond asked with a chuckle.

"Yes she does, it's actually surprising that she's not fat" Roy teased a glaring Ed.

Ed swallowed what was in his mouth, " I'm a growing girl, am I not?"

"To be honest I thought you were 12 when you got out of the car," Raymond chuckled.

Roy smacked his forehead and waited for the explosion. Instead Ed bit his tongue and forced a smile.

"I am aware how vertically challenged I am Mr. Lancet and it would please me very much if you do not comment on it again. I'm sensitive about these things."

Roy blinked surprised by what the younger alchemist just said.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me Eden." Raymond said, taking a mental note.

"If you'll excuse me..." Ed said as he got up and walked out of the library and toward the stairs.

"Roy you might want to follow her. I'm not sure if I really offended her. Other than that I have a meeting to attend." Raymond said, a bit worried that he harmed the girls feelings.

"Eden!" Roy stood and chased after Ed.

The blond was found stomping in a circle around a fountain in the back yard. Roy stared at him and sighed. Ed stopped and stared at him, his face was flush with anger and his fists were bloody from him clenching then to keep from yelling at Raymond like he normally would have done. As Ed sat down on the edge of the fountain he missed the edge and fell into the water. Roy stared wide eyed then raced over to pull him out.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Roy asked holding him marital style.

"No! Does it look like I'm okay?! I'm soaking wet! My hands are bleeding and... and... I'm wet!" Ed began to whimper just like a girl would and Roy found it amusing and cute.

Roy sighed and carried the blond up stair and into the bathroom. He sat Ed on the sink and began taking the youngers clothes off then Ed stopped him. The younger alchemist blushed and looked Roy in the eyes. The raven haired man moved the blond's hair out of his face before slowly leaning in and kissing those pretty pink lips. Ed blinked but melted into the kiss. Roy took Ed's clothes on the n picked him up and set him in the shower. He broke the kiss and smirked as he turned the shower on. Ed screamed from the sudden rush of cold water them warm.

"ROY! YOU JERK!" Ed screamed a blush on his face and his body fully revealed to his superior.

Roy had to get him in the shower some how. He was sorry to say, but that water made Ed smell like fish.

" Oh come on Ed... Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. Ha ha the thing is, you have to admit your gay now." Roy said, grinning knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Ed... you're aroused again. Now wash up and lets go for a walk around the property." Roy said, closing the shower curtain.

Ed stared at the white curtain and listened to the door close. Roy was right first of all, but why the hell was he teasing him so bad. In the bedroom, Roy was blushing like crazy. He had to some how get rid of the tension he had endowed on himself. He stared down at the lump in his pants and sighed Ed's name lowly. In the bathroom Edward had already begun running his fingertips over the sensitive head of his cock. He's never touched himself like this before and this sense that he was getting from touching himself was rather enjoyable.

At the same time Roy had locked the bedroom door and unzipped his pants. He took his cock in one hand and began to slowly stroke himself in long hard strokes. He needed to hurry before Ed got out of the shower and caught him. He closed his eyes and sped up, his breathing becoming a little heavy. The image of Ed nude swam through his mind as he pumped his cock faster and faster. Meanwhile, the blond alchemist was about to climax rather quickly from stroking himself so fast. He panted, softly whispering Roy's name. Ed's eyes opened up and his back arched, his breath staggering as he suddenly came.Ed relaxed and let the water wash him and cool him. Roy breathed hard faster and groaned softly and gritted his teeth as he started to cum.

"Ed..." Roy mumbled.

Suddenly he gasped and his hot seed spilled forth from his long hard cock. Roy grabbed tissue from the tissue box and began to clean himself up and any mess he made. He zipped his pants up and sighed before going into the bathroom.

"You almost done?" Roy asked as he purposely washed his hand while Ed was in the shower.

"AH! Roy!" Ed cried as he turned the water on.

Roy, however, thought Ed was still jacking off, not that he knew if he was or not.

"Someone's excited hehe" Roy chuckled.

"No you idiot! The water! It's cold!" Ed shivered as he flung the curtain open and got out shivering.

"Oh!" Roy turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around Ed, " I'm sorry."

Ed glared at Roy and pushed him into the bedroom. Ed then gather clean clothes and got dressed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch that day Sarah and Ed had started small talk. Ed had asked to draw a picture of her when secretly he was taking notes. Sarah smiled.

"So what does you husband do, Sarah?" Ed asked as he pretended to keep drawing, waiting for her answer.

"Oh he's a business man. Always hardworking. He's very kind, but very strict sometimes." Sarah said lightly, " May I see how the drawing is going?"

Ed looked up the drawing pad 'accidentally' falling from his hands. Leaning down to grab it Ed quickly transmuted it into a pretty accurate drawing of Sarah's face minus some details. He picked it up and showed her. She exclaimed in excitement.

"What do you plan to do with that?" She asked.

"Put it in a portfolio of my work, I can make you a copy if you like" Ed smiled.

"That would be wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Good then I will do so" Ed smiled.

"Say... Eden... how's you... love life with Roy?" Sarah asked blushingly.

"W-hat?" Ed blushed more than Sarah did.

"You know... do you two even.. have sex?" she asked shyly.

"Can I not answer that? It's rather personal don;t you think?"

"Oh yes of course! I'm sorry!" Sarah said embarrassed.

Roy's at lunch went roughly the same as Ed's. Question after question but when Raymond stopped and started smirking Roy got curious.

"So... is Eden good in bed?"

Roy blushed, " Er, Raymond I don't believe that's any of your business"

"Ah your right. But it just seems like neither of you have gotten laid in a while so I was just wondering."

"Oh... Alright."

When Roy returned from his lunch with Raymond, he found a exhausted Ed laying bed with a pad of paper with words scribbled all over it on the night stand. The older man smiled and left him be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was served in their rooms that night. It seemed that Raymond wanted some alone time with Sarah, leaving Roy and Edward to talk Neither one said anything for sometime. They didn't want to talk about the kiss they shared, the feelings they felt, or anything to do with that. Roy wanted to wait till Ed spoke up about those matters before he did anything, but if worst came to worst he wouldn't have a problem doing what he had to. Finally the blond looked up at Roy and blushed.

"Roy... S-sarah asked about our l-love life" Ed said turning a crimson red.

"So did Raymond... Ed..." Roy said having a sudden idea, "We need to do something... to convince them!"

Ed stared at him blankly, " Something as in what?"

"We need to make them think that we..." this time Roy took a staggered deep breath and let out in a flurry of words, " To convince them we're a real couple, and have sex!"

Ed almost stopped breathing. What was coming out of his colonels mouth? In disbelief Ed just stared at him. Roy coughed and hid his blush behind folded hands. The full metal alchemist having a sexual relation with the flame alchemist... No... Eden Taylor having sex with her husband Roy Taylor. But he wasn't a girl and both of them knew that very well. They had seen each other naked and as much as it bothered each other, staring was the only thing they could do.

"Do we... actually have to have sex or... can we pretend?" Ed asked before biting his lip nervously.

"Pretending only goes so far..." Roy blushed, " But we can try it that way..."

Ed nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was nervous, scared, ... ashamed. Although his auto-mail was covered up it was still a big reminder of his past mistakes as a child. Roy stood and took their empty plates and set them on a rolling tray. He then put it outside their door for the servant. Sighing he went to get ready for bed. he wasn't sure if Ed would be good a pretending, if worst came to worst... Let's just say drastic measures would be taken.

Ed sat there awhile before standing then going to brush his teeth. Roy took his clothes off and stripped to boxers before joining Ed in the bathroom. The raven haired man stared down at Ed.

"You... do know how to moan don't you?" The older said with a blush before grabbing his toothbrush.

Ed only nodded, he knew how but it didn't sound right. It was a fake sound and fake sounds might make Roy want to consider saying the Ed was pregnant. Which would be another lie. This mission, it seemed was one lie after another. They were weaving a symbol of lies and that symbol was that of the king (furor?). The crest on the pocket watch that every state alchemist had. Though when it came to Roy's ambition of change, Ed stood behind him as support. But back to the mission. All Ed could do is hope this worked.

The blond put a long night shirt on after taking all the rest of his clothes except the panties. She sighed and watched Roy climb into bed. He didn't want to do anything so soon, but he really hadn't expected both Sarah and Raymond to ask about their sex life. It was embarrassing to say the least. Roy patted the bed next to him. Ed blushed and turned the lights out before crawling in next to him and waiting.

"Do a low moan for me so I can see what it sounds like." Roy whispered.

Ed blushed and he tried. His moan sounded as horrible as Roy suspected. With a sigh, Roy pulled the younger man to him and slowly kissed him. Ed's eyes slowly closed as he melted into Roy's kiss. The blond shivered as Roy's hand ran up his leg. Breaking from the kiss, Ed squirmed a bit and Roy kissed his neck. Roy's hand was gliding slowly up the long night shirt and as his hand reached the younger man's thigh, the blond's breath hitched a bit.

"R-roy?" Ed said nervously, "W-what are you..."

Ed's eyes widened and he turned a crimson red as Roy's hand passed slowly over his growing member. Roy's lips caressed his neck, his tongue flickering out over the sensitive flesh, tasting and devouring the taste of Ed's cream colored flesh. When Roy pulled his lips away he nipped at Ed's earlobe softly.

"You can touch me Ed..." Roy whispered, his hips pressing to the chibi next to him.

His hips weren't the only thing Ed was feeling.Within the boxer Ed knew what else was pressing against him.Ed's lust began to grow and he realized how much he wanted to feeling and taste his colonel. Slowly the blond pressed his lips to Roy's, kissing him like the virgin he was. Roy took this as the go ahead. His fingers traveled the blond's toned body, exploring and savoring the feeling. The raven haired man closed his eyes and licked at the younger's lips wanting access to the moist cavern behind them. Ed complied and parted his lips, feeling Roy's tongue dive in and roll over his slowly. They savored the sweetness of each other's mouths.Wanting more, Roy began pulling the shirt up and over Ed's head, breaking the kiss momentarily to get it off then locking their lips together again in a sweet kiss.

Ed's eyes closed from their half open position. He was no longer dazed by the heat that had began to grow between them. Roy had him pinned against the bed and their lips were locked. He knew he wasn't dreaming when Roy started to take the panties off him. Ed whimpered as Roy broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck once more. Roy only smirked. He'd never done this with a guy before, but he would treat Ed like a girl until it came to his genitals. Ed opened his eyes and watched his superior start to kiss down his body. The moon light was shining through the window casting it's glow on the bed. To Roy, the blond looked and tasted delicious, especially in this light. Roy paused above the younger cock and looked up at him as he scooted back and slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive head. Ed's eyes closed briefly as he let out a low groan. This made Roy smirk.The older man slid his hand up Ed's body and slid two of his fingers into Ed's mouth and he teasingly licked up and down the hardened member. Ed immediately began to suck and lick the fingers given to him. Turned on by this, Roy began to slide his boxers off before slowly taking Ed's arousal into his mouth.

As Roy engulfed the blond's erection, Ed closed his eyes and moaned a little bit louder while trying to suck on Roy's fingers. His hips moved a bit making Roy hold them down with one hand as he slowly pulled back, teasing the blond. The younger whimpered for Roy to pleasure him. He wanted release from the tension he felt, but he also realized he didn't want this to go as fast as it was.

The blond took the older man's fingers from his mouth, "R-roy... please stop," Ed whimpered, moaning as the raven haired man licked a bit roughly at his shaft.

Ed couldn't help but like it. But it was going too fast. They shouldn't, no... He couldn't do this with Roy... Not yet. He didn't want to rush things.Ed wanted the romance not the quick fuck and leave type. Pulling away Roy could see the discomfort in the blond's face as he sat up.

"I can't do this Roy... I want to... but it's too fast" Ed admitted, opening his eyes.

Roy nodded, " I'm sorry Ed" Roy said crawling up the blond and laying near him but not directly next to him.

Roy wanted to distance himself from Ed. He didn't want to make Ed feel discomfort. Ed moved toward Roy and sighed.

"I'm sorry if... this is messing up the mission, Roy" Ed said softly, feeling bad that he had left the man with a boner.

Roy pulled the blond close then pulled the blanket's up over them, " No.. don't be sorry Ed"

Roy did something somewhat unexpected. He leaned in and kissed the teen with a LOVING kiss rather than a simple kiss. Ed kissed back. Maybe Roy loved him or maybe Roy was just starting to like him. Either way being there in his arms ... felt right.

Closing his eyes, Ed fell asleep in Roy's arms. Smiling, Roy kissed the blond's head before closing his eyes and dozing off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**†**

**Wooo!**

**Thanks to some comments I read I decided to make them wait a little before the sex.**

**Awww! I know I'm sorry I promise they will do it, but isn't this such a cute ending?**

**Next chapter: _Lust_**

**†**


	5. Chapter 5: Lust

†

**Sorry for the wait guys! I got talked into writing two Bleach fanfics as well as a Naruto one so the up and coming titles are:**

_**Sakura Hollows**_

_**These Winter Nights**_

_**Your Eyes**___**maybe retitled**

**Anyways! Here is **

**Chapter 5: **

**Lust**

†

_**¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤**_

_**YAOI ALERT!!!**_

_**¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤¤¤¤ƒma¤**_

_**Chapter 5: Lust**_

Waking up next to a very naked Roy Mustang seemed to warm Ed's heart. He snuggled closer to his man, his love... his everything. Mustang opened a sleepy eye and looked at teen next to him. He smiled, a softness rarely seen shining through as he lightly kissed the top of Ed's head. Though they didn't fully go through with loving making he knew now how far Ed could go before saying no. Roy decided not to push his limit. Ed would be ready when Ed was ready.

Smiling at his superior, Ed climbed on top of Roy and straddled him. That was a mistake on Ed's part. Roy's morning wood prodded at the blonds' ass a bit rough and any harder he might have penetrated and there would be no stopping Roy from taking advantage of that. Ed blushed and scooted up onto Roy's sturdy abdomen. Roy chuckled and brushed Ed's hair from his face. The blond smiled and leaned down slowly, nervously kissing Roy like a virgin. In reality he was one so it really didn't matter. Either way Roy kissed him back and pulled the blanket up over Ed's shoulders to keep him warm.

"I'm sorry by the way..." Roy said as he dropped his hands to Ed's waist.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ed replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"I almost forced you to do something you didn't want to... I'm sorry" the raven haired man said with a small frown.

"I wanted to... I just think we need to get to know each other first... Actually if you think about you know more about me than I do about you" Ed glared at the fact that that fact wasn't fair.

"Eh... I'm sorry?" Roy said quizzically.

The blond began to giggle forcing a smile to crack on his Colonel's face. Ed got off of Roy and made his way to the bathroom after locking the bedroom door. They couldn't risk anyone bursting in while he was naked. Starting the shower, Ed stepped in, but when the shower door closed behind him he turned to see Roy was in the shower with him. Startled, he leaned against the shower wall. Roy chuckled and leaned down and kissed his 'almost' lover. Ed relaxed as Roy kissed him. He wanted to feel Roy's hands on him and more than that he wanted to be loved. Both of them didn't want to be alone anymore and this mission had pulled them close to make sure they were never alone. But Roy had those girls right? The ones that practically stalked him? They were just a booty call to Roy there was really no connection, no spark. But here, here with Edward there was more than a spark. It was like fireworks and back flips in his body when they touched and kissed and he was now certain that Ed felt it.

Their lips parted and they panted breathlessly for a bit before Roy grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it in soap. Slowly he began to wash Ed's front. The blond blushed and moaned out as the wash cloth rubbed over his boner. The raven haired man smirked, he knew that's the reaction he'd get. He rubbed more with the wash cloth watching Ed put his hand against the wall to keep himself from falling over. Ed's eyes closed and he blindly reached for his lovers member and slowly began to stroke it in long hard strokes. Roy groaned and sighed, closing his eyes at the amazing feeling that shot up his spine. As the two jacked each other off their lips met once more in a fiery kiss. It was love but neither would say it. That spark they felt they'd never admit at the moment that it was love they felt. An unspeakable love that was completely looked down upon. But as they kissed and touched and fell into the feelings they felt, they couldn't escape it. There was the flame burning inside them. Lust, love, passion. Twisted and mingled. Together something felt right.

Though something was funny. Neither of the felt bad about last nights adventures. Roy did say sorry but Ed said he wanted it but wanted to get to know him better. This meant to Roy that play gently now and treat him like a prince. Get to know Ed before their passion became a raging fire. But it was too late for that. They were in the shower, in each others hands and enjoying the lust and passion that filled them.

Ed parted from the kiss and moaned out Roy's name as his muscles in his stomach tightened and his hot speed spilled into the older's hand. Roy smirked as Ed continued to pleasure him. In truth, he wasn't far behind. Moaning and panting, Roy laid his forehead into the mess of wet golden hair and as the blonde brought him close. Finally after a time, Roy's muscles began to tighten up in his stomach.

"Ed.." He groaned, " I'm ...Gonna...gonna Uhn!!"

At that moment Roy's cum shot into the teens hand and a bit on his stomach. Ed blushed and slowly let go of the still hard member in his hand. Roy pulled him close and kissed him, although panting. Ed kissed back before parting from Roy and stepping under the streaming water and rinsing himself off.

Ed was hot, trembling, and very satisfied. Roy smiled and grabbed a wash cloth, along with the soap. This time, they actually were going to shower. They needed to get to breakfast and meet up with Sarah and Raymond. The blonde turned his back to his love and began to wash his front off. Roy moved Ed's hair aside and began to wash the teens back and ass. The younger giggled as Roy rubbed the cloth over his tickle spot. The elder snickered.

"Someone is ticklish, eh?" Roy asked as he turned Ed around to wash his front.

"Yeah just don't get any smirk idea's buddy" Ed smiled.

The raven haired man shrugged, " Can't promise anything now wash your hair so I can get washed up too... your hogging the stream of water."

"Yeah, yeah I'm hurrying" Ed said as he washed his silky hair, letting Roy scrub remains of cum off his stomach and now soft member.

When Ed was all washed up, Roy changed positions with him and stood under the water stream and let Ed get out of the shower to dress. This was one hell of a morning and he enjoyed every single second. In the bedroom, Ed pulled his clothes on, consisting of the bra, panties, a mini-skirt** (not a micro-mini that would show WAY too much of Ed's need-to-be covered areas),** and a nice long sleeved top. Slipping on some sandals, Ed sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Roy. When the showered turned off, Ed smiled. Coming out of the steamy bathroom was an all too naked Roy. The sight of his made Ed turn away, flush in the face and trying to escape excitement. Roy smirked and dried off before getting dressed.

"Would you like me to brush your hair out for you Ed?" Roy asked as her pulled boxers then pants on.

"If you want to heh," Ed smiled as the older man was already crawling onto the bed behind him with a brush.

Roy's skill with the brush was gentle even when he had to untangle hair that had not come undone in the shower. Surprisingly he even put Ed's hair into two braids as well. It was funny to have two rather than one but Ed would deal since he did, after all, have to be a girl. From the moment they left through those bedroom doors till they passed back in he was Eden Taylor, Roy's wife. This thought made the blonde blush. His wife... would he ever live this down back at central? Would his brother freak out when he finds out what he had to do and why he was gone? Ed sighed as Roy patted his back when he was done and kissed the top of his head. The blond smiled and stoop up before turning to watch the older man get completely dressed. It was interesting where their relationship seemed to be heading.

Waiting in the sun room was Sarah, with an absent husband. Questioning glances where served when the other couple arrived. Sarah only smiled and looked out the window as they took their seats next to each other. Ed looked at her curiously, she seemed lost in thought at the moment, and as if there were something she wanted to say but couldn't quite find the words to say.

"Did you sleep well last night, Sarah?" Ed asked politely in the girls voice that was now pretty well practiced.

"Oh, yes I did," She smiled, " Just Raymond had to leave early this morning and I didn't get to tell him what I wanted to."

"Oh" Ed replied knowing something was up.

"Where did he run off to?" Roy asked as he prepared himself a plate.

"To a meeting... He said it was important." Sarah said as she began to prepare a plate for Ed.

Ed had his usual hunger and Sarah held an unusual silence. She didn't eat much and seemed to be constantly thinking when she wasn't being asked anything. Finally Ed had to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh! um... no" She blushed looking at her plate, " Why do you ask?"

"You're not eating, you're thinking too much, you're not happy and giddy like before, so I decided I'd ask." Ed said as he continued to stuff his face.

"Oh. Heh just missing Raymond I guess" She lied and started to eat more though it clearly displeased her.

"Alright" Ed said as he wiped his mouth.

Roy stayed silent for the most part. He didn't know what to say and if it was a girl problem then she'd discuss it with Ed later on. So for now he silently ate the meal that was set before him and settled to hold Ed's hand under the table. Fingers of one hand laced to Roy and using proper posture to eat was a little harder for Ed than he thought. With his short stature he had to lean forward a bit unless his chair was pushed ALL the way in. Though not enough to where the table edge was flat against his fake chest. Sarah seemed to find Ed's eating habits and frustrations quite amusing and as much as it annoyed Ed to hear her snicker about it he couldn't help but catch her eye and find it funny also.

Roy had yet to lay a short joke on him and somehow Ed knew that somehow it was coming. There would be an accidental joke which he'll immediately regret once Ed screamed at him and made him sleep on the most uncomfortable couch. The dreaded couch. The blonde wasn't a girl but he sure was a sensitive teenage boy. It couldn't be helped. People always seemed to insult his height or make Al look like the older brother or even the Fullmetal alchemist. It was lame, it was unbelievably retarded, and even more... it hurt. He reacted the way he did because he wanted to put the point a crossed. He was not short he just hadn't hit his growth spurt. Yeah... Right. Who was he kidding? At age 18!? He should already be taller than he was! He grew about 4 inches over the years but he was still short compared to his lover. His head could nestled comfortable on Roy's chest even in the shower standing up. He was just vertically challenged... like the dwarfs off of Snow White! But they were cute, weren't they?

( **Writer: I think they are, especially Dopey** )

Breakfast was concluded as silently as it began. Sarah had asked to have tea with Ed later in the day asking Roy if he would be so kind as to not follow them. It was girl issues but lord knew that Ed knew very little about the type of issues she might be facing. Tea would be held at roughly 11:30 am even though breakfast had just concluded at 9:30. Ed and Roy returned to their room, Ed being rather flirty with Roy in the way he moved. He swung his hips and pushed his butt into Roy's lap. It was hard to keep Roy from grabbing him and screwing him. Ed was in a way affected by what we call Lust. Oh Lust the sex drive that drove people wild. Ed had felt what Roy's hand felt like but what would the rest of him feel like. On top of him? Or if he'd even dare it, inside of him.

Ed was a hormonal teenager prone to wanting sex practically everyday. Roy knew this from when he was that age, which wasn't that long ago. He didn't think Ed would own up to being horny and lusty but it would sure throw him for a loop is Roy denied him. Sighing, Roy looked at the blond who had forced himself into Roy's lap and began making them both hard by wiggling his hips.

"What are you doing Ed?" Roy asked as he picked Ed up and set him on the bed before crossing the room to lock the door.

"I -i don't know" Ed blushed, "I just feel..."

Roy smirked, "I see..."

Ed stared at the older man as he began to loosen his tie he put on every morning. What was he thinking? Was he thinking exactly what Ed wanted? That touch on his body and the way he felt his heart pound and his mind reel for this man. The blond laid on his back as the elder man began to loom over him with the wickedest smile he'd ever seen. Roy could tell, even if the blond couldn't, that glaze of lust that cover his amber eyes. Roy saw exactly what Ed wanted before tea time. He wasn't about to waste time either since Ed would then have to shower once they were 's skirt came up and his panties came down. What was Roy doing?

Suddenly Ed closed his eyes and sighed as Roy's wet tongue caressed his arousal. It sent shivers up his spine that he would long for when he wasn't his in content; Ed let Roy know that he liked it with a gentle push to the back of the head. Smirking, the elder man complied and began to caress the sensitive head of the younger cock with his hot wet tongue. The blond was definitely going to enjoy this feeling and even more he would give the same treatment to Roy but more virgin style. Ed couldn't put his finger on the feeling both of them had. Passion? Love? Lust? All of them? Either way He enjoyed the feeling of the raven haired man going down on him.

Taking the youngers erection into his mouth, Roy closed his eyes and began to slowly suck. One of his hands stroked the shaft when his head bobbed up and the other caressed Ed's inner thigh. Ed left out a soft moan as his love began to pleasure him slowly. It felt amazing having been engulfed by that warm wet cavern. Running his hand through the raven hair, the younger could feel every movement that the older made. It was good to know that Roy was feeling how he did. But he seemed so much more sure than Ed. Maybe because this was Ed's first real love and he was too shy to act upon it. What started out as reality quickly turned into a dream. These feelings were too good to be true. Roy flicked his tongue out over the sensitive head to get Ed's attention back on the pleasure he was delivering to the younger.

The blonde moaned more as Roy began to suck faster and even a tad bit hard on his cock. Ed bunched the bedding up under his fingers so he would have something to grip onto. Roy wanted him, wanted to be inside him wanted Ed to take his dick in his mouth and waiting his turn was becoming a hassle. Ed kept pushing his head down without noticing as if he wanted him to swallow his hardend member now. Taking his free hand, Roy began to massage Ed's balls to help him cum faster. Lust was now more evident in Roy as he continued to suck on that delicious cock harder and faster. It tasted good already, but what did the cum taste like? Ed moaned louder almost calling out Roy's name as the elder brought him closer and closer to what he knew would feel so good.

The sudden burst of heat inside his mouth was almost shocking and the salty taste that accompanied it was almost as surprising. Roy pulled away after swallowing it and licked his lips. Ed was finishing riding out his high of an orgasm when Roy began to unbutton his pants, pulling his pants and boxers off. Ed sighed and relaxed as the elder man climbed onto the bed and laid down. Blushing and nervous, Ed crawled between his legs to return the favor.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Roy said seeing the blonds' nervousness.

"I... I want to return the favor Roy..." He said as he drew closer and gulped a bit.

Roy smiled softly and watched as Ed acted like a virgin and lightly licked the head of his cock. The raven haired man sighed and relaxed his lower region. Ed looked up at him then slowly slid his tongue down the shaft and paused.

"Roy... "

"Hm?"

"Would it hurt much?"

"What do you mean?" Roy asked opening his eyes.

"If we... I mean..."

"Oh... it might, but if we do it right it shouldn't hurt too much." Roy said looking at the blond.

"I want you Roy" Ed looked up at Roy.

Roy blinked, there was something in Ed's eyes that took him by surprise. He seemed filled with lust, wanting, and something else.

"We'll save that for another time Ed for now we'll take things slow."

Ed smiled and nodded as he slowly took the older man's erection into his mouth and began to suck. Time passed quickly as the same motions Roy used on Ed, the younger copied and used back on him. Thought when Roy gripped Ed's hair in his hand and pushed his head down forcing Ed to deep throat him was when the younger could tell he was close. The elder's muscles tightened followed very pleased moans as he suddenly came. Ed pulled away slowly having no choice whether to swallow it or not since Roy kind of forced it down his throat. Breathing hard, Roy pulled Ed up to his side and cuddled with him. This was the best day ever and the longest.

"Mmm Ed... with a little more practice you'll have me begging for you hehe" The older chuckled as he closed his eyes and relaxed after placing a kiss on the blondes brow.

Ed smiled and closed his eyes as well, " We'll see... for now... I'm sleepy."

It was going to be a long day. EVEN longer if Ed continued to act as he had.

†

**Alright guys sorry this is late! **

**I've been packing and getting ready for a trip out of state.**

**Next Chapter: **_**I think I love you**_

†


	6. Intermission

**†**

**!INTERMISSION!**

**†**

Dear Readers,

Okay I'm taking a holiday and will not be able to update until after the 23rd.

When I return home I will definately Start Chapter 6 **PROMISE**

**_Corrections:_**

Chapter 5's mistakes have been fixed. If you find any other mistakes please please inform me and I will change it as soon as possible.

Love,

Aiko-hime


	7. Chapter 6: I think I love you

**Chapter 6: **

**I think I love you**

* * *

It was the first time he had began to think about it. The feeling he shared with his colonel but couldn't quite place. He found the right word for it but... How was he going to tell Roy? The blond paced the bedroom while tapping his chin. Roy had gone out to ask around town for any thing on Ishbalins and wondering where he may ask to join. And only hoping he would get answers, leaving Ed to sit and ponder while Mr. and Mrs. Lancet were out. Ed sighed and fell onto the bed, legs and arms sprawled out in confusion.

"Roy... how can I tell you?" He sighed, " How can I tell you how I feel... and hope you feel it as strongly as I do?"

He sighed as he talked to himself, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he opened them. Ed wasn't even totally sure Roy felt the same way. He could have just been a booty call... not that Roy had entered him. But his colonel did have his way with torturing him. Damn it all to hell! What was he supposed to think. Torture or love!? Was this all just a game! or... did he feel the same? Ed sighed and tilted his head to the side, sending a soft gaze out the window.

"Roy..." He sighed, " What are you doing to me?"

The door creaked open causing the blond to sit up rather alert. He sighed when it was just Roy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who were you talking to just now?" He asked, " I heard murmuring from the hall..."

"No one... I was talking to myself..." Ed said looking away, flush in the face.

"Oh... Are you okay Ed? You don't look so good" Roy asked as he walked over, leaning over, and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine... I'm just... I don't know" Ed said as he laid down.

"Ed... You have a fever..." Roy looked at him concerned then walked into the bathroom to grab the thermometer.

Roy came back and Ed opened his mouth in compliance. Setting the thermometer in the blonds mouth they waited. He couldn't have a fever, could he? Had he been worrying himself sick? The beeping of the thermometer sounded in his ears and Roy took it and sighed. He showed it to the blond. 100.1! He actually had a fever. Great, this was just great. Roy knelt before the blond and took off his sandals. Ed sighed and flopped backwards like a dead fish. Chuckling, the older man pulled Ed into the middle of the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"You rest and I'll go see if I can find you something calming... like tea..."

"But..." Ed started to complain but received a stern look from his lover.

"Just rest... I'll be right back" With that the raven haired man turned and left the room to make his chibi lover something to sooth him.

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. He had worried himself sick with how he was going to tell Roy. 'I love you' was probably the hardest 3 words to say to anyone especially to someone whom is the same gender as he was. This was going to annoy the chibi to no end. Sitting up the teen looked out the window with a sigh.

"Resting is all I can do until..."

Until what? Until they had gave each other oral sex again? Until Roy couldn't stand not touching the blond? There were a lot of 'untils' to consider in this picture. Sighing, Ed closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard. He thought about how he would say it.

'Roy... I-t think I love you' - in the shower

'Oh god Roy! I love you!' - during sex

Blushing the blond came to a decision. But how to come about that while he was sick? Jeez, now he would have to wait until he was feeling better or until Roy said he was better before he could enact his plan. Eyes opening a smirk came crossed the blonds face.

"Tomorrow night will be perfect" He decided right before Roy came in with a tray.

"Here we go... Apple tea" Roy set the tray beside the bed and sat down, leaning over to kiss his blond on the forehead.

"Thank you Roy... but I think I'm fine. I just need to lay down for awhile..." Ed reassured.

"Little problems could easily become big ones" Roy said talking about the small fever.

"Alright... I'll rest I guess."

"Here" Roy said pouring a cup of tea for Ed, " Drink this."

Ed took the cup gratefully and sipped it as the soothing aroma wrapped him in a sense of calm. Roy himself drank a cup as well, smiling at the affect the tea took upon his 'wife'. Soon after drinking Ed was sleeping like a baby, snuggled down underneath the blankets. Roy chuckled lightly and took the empty cup from Ed's small hand and placed it back on the tray before taking the tray back to the kitchen.

* * *

Diner had come and passed by the time the blond woke up. he had slept all morning and afternoon. Was he really that tired, either way there was his colonel sleeping peacefully next to him. Hunger took over the teen as he silently crept from bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. In the dark Ed could see the light from the fridge and there Sarah was grabbing a glass of milk.

"Oh!" She jumped when Ed sat down, " Eden... Can't sleep much anymore can you?" She giggled.

"I slept long enough," Ed smiled.

"Eden..." Sarah said, " I wanted to tell you something yesterday but you were sleeping."

"Yes?" The blond said tilting his head in curiosity.

"I'm pregnant" She said blushing, " But oh! Please don't tell Raymond... I want to surprise him"

Ed zipped his lips, " No a word"

"Oh thank you Eden!" Sarah smiled, hugging Ed softly before offering to make him something to eat.

The pair sat and munched on things into the wee hours of the morning, neither of them tired and seemingly restless. The talked of things, proper ladies were not really supposed to speak of. Of government, agriculture, the people, then finally... The Ishbalins.

"Raymond... He is a Ishbalin supporter... His buisness partner financially supports the rebels. But I can't stop him from what he and his partner do. It's not place for a lady of status to speak out against what her husband decides to do."

"I see... but do they know that if they rebel the could die" Ed said feeling sorry for the people who seemed to want to rush to their deaths.

"I don't think they know... I know they know that some if not most will die trying to take the government down... I don't think the government is right but I don't think these people should give themselves like lamb to the slaughter." That was all Sarah said before she looked at the time.

"We should go back to our rooms before our husbands wake to find us a miss"

Ed nodded as Sarah began to clear the table they were sitting at. So that was what was going on. Raymond supported the Ishbalins but Sarah was against it. She was an innocent bystander amongst those trying to fight a war they could not hope to win. It seemed like the longest trip Ed had ever made. It was like his thought had slowed the time around him as he walked to the bedroom Roy and himself shared. Upon entering Roy was sitting up right and waiting for his love to return.

"I was worried..." Roy started but was cut off.

"Lambs to the slaughter..."

"What?"

"He's financially supporting the Ishbalins but she wants nothing to do with it. She doesn't think it's right that their giving themselves away like lambs to the slaughter. That's what she said" Ed said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She who Ed?" Roy said taking his chibi into his arms.

"Sarah..."

"She told you all this"

Ed nodded.

"I hate to ask but you need to find out more... If she is willing to talk to you then we can arrest Raymond by the end of our time here"

"But..."

"But what Ed? This was our mission remember?"

"She's pregnant..."

Roy blinked. Ed was really starting to act like a girl. When soft sigh came from the blond curled in his lap Roy nodded.

"You don't want her and her baby to lose him huh?"

The blond shook his head. With that Roy sighed heavily and began to think. Someone would have to come back with them. Alive or dead.

"Does he have a partner that can be arested in his place?" He hated not to follow orders to the T but this... if it was making Ed upset he's do anything he could to make sure his love wouldn't be said.

"You mean you'd... disobey orders so she can keep her husband?" The blond blinked, surprised.

"On one condition... when the shit hits the fan he either goes by our terms or comes back with us to face justice."

Ed turn in Roy's embrace and kissed him full on the lips, a loving and emotional kiss. This was love. He could tell now that he definately loved the older man with all his heart. Once his annoying colonel was now a precious part of him. Roy kissed the blond back and snuggled him close.

"We should get ready for breakfast." Roy said letting go reluctantly.

The blond smiled widely and hurriedly changed his clothes and brushed his hair. Roy chuckled and got up and went to shower.

* * *

All day while Roy was away with Raymond Ed had been setting things up. He had told Sarah he was hoping to have a baby too as his lie for why he was setting up candle and open the curtains to let the moonlight in. The moonlight casted right onto the bed just as Ed had hoped. Sarah left him to get ready and was to tell Roy to go straight to the room when he came back. Ed laid down on the satin sheets, naked and aroused. He waited patiently, or as patient as possible. Sarah did her part by waiting by the front door.

Finally when they arrived Sarah smiled and greeted the two.

"Oh.. Roy... Eden is waiting in the room for you" She winked as she took her husbands arm.

"Alright..." Roy blinked, usually Ed would be with Sarah in the library or in the kitchen.

Making his way to the room Roy tried to think of what was with Sarah's wink. Suddenly he understood as he opened the door to find a very sexy aroused blond, spread out on the bed and waiting. His creamy skin was bathed in the moonlight, his amber eyes glistening like jewels. Locking the door behind him, Roy could feel the blood rush to his cock. What was this all about? Whatever it was about it was turn the raven haired man on to the brink of bursting in his pants. The blond before him just looked so... delicious. Ed smirked softly and seductively and watched as his lover quickly undressed himself and crossed the room. He had to admit, the candles and the moon being full were just the right light to make Ed's feminine body look like a heaven sent angel of lust. Roy climbed onto the bed and over the blond with a smirk.

"Ed..." Roy said softly as his lips slowly dropped to the youngers and hungrily tasted their sweet taste.

Ed kissed Roy back, feeling Roy's fingertips on his waist then on his thighs and lastly on his chest.

"Roy... " Ed said a bit lustfully.

"Yes?" Roy murmured into the blonds neck as he slid his lips to the sensitive flesh.

"I'm ready..."

Stopping, Roy looked at Ed searching his eyes, " Are you sure...?"

Ed nodded and reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube to make it obvious, " I want you..."

"Ed... Do you know what you're doing to me.." He said as he took the bottle and set it between Ed's legs and kissed him lustfully.

"Mmm" Ed returned the lustful kiss as Roy move his legs apart.

"Mmm... you're driving me wild" He breathed after their lips parted.

With that Roy kisses Ed's neck and nipped softly. The blond closed his eyes and sighed in content of the treatment he was given. The older made sure to leave a mark before moving to the chibi's chest. He slowly licks the pink nub watching Ed sigh more, enjoying the feeling. Swirling his tongue around the nub, he gently twisted the other between his fingers before his mouth dropped and began sucking on the sensitive and hardening nub. Ed let out a mewl and contently sighed as Roy switched and gave the other the same treatment. Moving down, Roy licked a path, stopping to dip his tongue into the blonds naval before he moved down.

"This might hurt at first..." Roy reassured as he stopped to open the bottle.

Ed nodded as Roy coated three fingers in the clear liquid. Running a finger tip over the puckered hole, Roy teased him a bit before his finger pushed in. Ed let out a hiss at the uncomfortable feeling. The raven haired man quickly took the teens arousal into his mouth and slowly began to suck to give him pleasure to force away the discomfort and pain that was coming next. As a second finger slip in, Ed moans from his cock being sucked and whimpered from the pain. Soon Roy began to move his fingers in and out of him, bit by bit, scissoring the blond to stretch the entrance for something bigger. Sucking faster the older slid the third finger in and crooked them as he began to feel for the spot that would drive the blond beneath him, wild.

"Ah! Roy!"

Bingo! Smirking, Roy pulled his fingers out and sat up and started to cover his hard throbbing cock in the clear liquid. Ed watched him through half lidded eyes.

"Ready?" He asked as he prodded the teens entrance.

"Yeah..." Ed said.

Leaning down, Roy kissed the blond and lifted his legs a bit for a better angle before he slowly started pushed himself inside. A pained whimper entered the kiss as Roy began to fill the blond. Roy slowly pushed further, loving the tighteness that held his cock in an almost unbearable pleasure. Once inside to the hilt he parted from the kiss and let Ed adjust to the cock inside him. Ed had tears at the corners of his eyews which Roy slowly wiped away.

"Mmm... move" Ed said after a while content with it..

Roy nodded and slowly started to thrust into the blond. Ed moaned softly as the pain began to subsided. The older began to thrust into him faster, almost unable to keep from pounding the poor chibi into the mattress. Groaning, Ed wrapped his legs around his lovers waist.

"Mmm... Harder"

Roy complied, moaning as he did so. Ed was enjoying it, this feeling was amazing and new. The older groaned as he began to lightly pound into his lover.

"Mmm... your... so ...tight... " Roy moaned as his fingertips held onto that thin waist.

Ed moans louder, his head tilting back as Roy thrusted into him faster. Roy began to angle his thrust, searching for Ed's sweet spot.

"Oh Roy!"

The older began to aim at that spot with each thrust, feeling the blonds muscle contract around his cock. Reaching for Ed's neglected erection, the raven began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. The blonds head thrashed as each time Roy sped up and went hard into him, he hit that spot that made him feel closer to coming. Moaning louder, Ed's muscles began to tighten as he got closer to coming. Roy could feel it, the tightness was dragging him close as well. Slamming himself into the blond, Roy went as fast and as hard as he could manage.

"Uhnmmmm Roy!!" Ed pratically screamed his lovers name as he suddenly came.

Roy managed another 5 thrust before he himself came and filled his lover to the brim. Panting he slowly pulled out and laid beside the blond, laying soft kisses over the soft skin of Ed's neck. Nuzzling him, Ed turned on his side and snuggled close.

"I love you..." The blonde said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Roy blinked then smiled softly, " I love you too ..."

**†**

**Sorry this is late guys! But be prepared for Chapter 7!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Invesigating**


	8. Chapter 7: Investigating

**AN: I noticed something in Chapter 5 (Already fixed it) that must have happened when I spell checked it last. So I will be fixing any errors I come crossed as soon as I find them. If you find them before me please let me know so I can fix them ASAP. Your help is requested, but not demanded and I thank you.**

**Also I feel there is an apology on my end for this very late update. There is no where to begin on how hectic life has been. But please feel free to send me feedback as well as any of your ideas and or requests for any other FMA stories.**

**This is your Author speaking.**

**Aiko - Signing out**

* * *

Chapter 7: Investigating

The morning light brought new things to light. Edward wasn't sure if it was the fresh air, the birds singing, or the fact that just a few hours ago he had discovered a sinful forbidden act that had him wanting more. Roy stirred to the rustling sound of the sheets as Ed began to get out of bed. The raven haired man couldn't help but smirk as he watched his lover walk awkwardly to the bathroom to take a shower. He was undoubtedly sore and would probably be that way for a little while. As Roy lay in bed, her placed his arm over his forehead and sighed. He fell in love with a blond… A guy no less! But it wasn't the fact that Ed was a boy, it was the fact that Ed possessed things that he thought would complete him as a person. He had a kindness for others, strength to push people forward, and a courage he'd never seen before. Passionate didn't begin to describe him.

Ed rubbed his rear and hissed softly as warm water slide over tender skin. He could only figure he would get used to it; get used to everything Roy did to him. Leaning against the shower wall he let the water run over his body and sighed. Today they really couldn't mess around. Today, they had a job to do and regardless of Sarah being pregnant, Ed needed to push forward with investigating.

Having resolved his inner conflicts about confront Sarah, Ed stepped from the shower. Roy knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Ed smiled at him as he reached for a towel to dry off with. The older grabbed the towel for him and placed it on his head before leaning down to kiss him.

"Good morning Ed," Roy smiled.

Ed kissed back, taking the towel off his head, and blushed, "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Ed admitted as he dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Ah, that's expected but it'll go away soon," Roy grinned as he stepped into the shower.

"I was thinking about going to have tea with Sarah today. See if I can't bring up anymore information… Maybe you can see if you can meet Raymond's partners?"

Roy nodded as he turned the shower on and let the water hit him, "Hmmm sounds good, although try to walk normally otherwise you might bring attention to the cute little rear of yours."

Ed blushed knowing that Roy was just teasing him, "MY BUTT IS NOT LITTLE!"

Leaving the bathroom the blond had realized that he hadn't snapped at Roy in a while. Then again Roy was behaving and not making short jokes to test him. As Ed went to dress Roy chuckled to himself. Even if they were now lovers he couldn't resist a short joke here and there. It was for amusement purposes. There was no lack of entertainment with a 'short fuse' around. Ed knocked on the bathroom door moments later and peeked in.

"I'm going ahead I'll see you downstairs for breakfast," Ed said before slipping an aspirin into his mouth for the soreness.

"Okay" Roy responded, his head tilted back and eyes closed to wash his hair.

"Oh and Roy…"

"Yes, Ed?"

"I love you," the blond blushed and lightly messed with the door handle waiting for the reply.

"I love you too…" Ed couldn't tell from the steam of the shower, but a soft smile had graced Roy's lips.

Roy began to wonder if he'd ever really felt that way about anyone. Not for lack of trying to love someone, he just never felt this way. Did he? Running his hand through his hair he heard Ed close the bedroom door behind him. He did love Ed, didn't he? Putting the thought aside for the time being, Roy turned the shower off and stepped out.

Down in the Dining Hall, Sarah sat with Raymond. Idle chit chat over morning tea as food was being prepared wasn't all that uncommon. Ed had gone for a long sleeve white top, with a flower print dress over the top. It was a nice combination for the blond haired 'girl'. Sarah smiled as Eden entered the room.

"I take it your night was pleasant, Eden?"

Eden blushed and smiled, "Indeed it was very… enjoyable."

"I thought you might be in bed longer, but regardless it is a beautiful day that shall not go unnoticed. Right dear?"

Sarah held Raymond's hand on top of the table as they gazed at each other lovingly and smiled. Ed looked at the two of them and couldn't help but notice the happiness they brought each other. Ed didn't want to break that kind of happiness apart. He didn't want to destroy their world. The child within Sarah needed both parents in order for it to grow up happy. Ed then thought about something he hadn't for a while now; his mother and regrettably his father. A sad smile graced Eden's lips as her gaze dropped from the loving couple to the flowers on the table before them.

Today would have to be based solely on the investigation. Ed would do his part as 'Eden Taylor' and Roy would do his. So far it did see as though Raymond was working with the rebels which, in itself spelled bad news. Ed knew that their time here was to come to a close sooner or later and he didn't want it to end to bad for Sarah. Soft hearted; hadn't he been called that many times before? Possibly and each time he had his reason for this. Didn't he? Eden smiled and kept quiet as Raymond discussed with his wife about buying curtains for her for the baby's room.

Walking towards the Dining Hall, Roy saw Ed sitting at the table with his gaze adverted with a fake smile on his face. Sighing, he knew he would have to make this job short before his love got attached. The Fullmetal Alchemist was such a sensitive fool. Pushing open the door all the way Roy made his arrival known, but still Ed didn't look up.

"Ah good I'm here before breakfast is served," Roy said as he sat beside Ed and kissed his cheek bringing him back to reality.

"Ah yes, would you like me to pour you a cup of tea my dear?" Eden offered as the tea tray was to her right.

"That would be delightful," Roy replied letting Eden rise from her seat and go to retrieve the tea.

"Eden, you should really let the servants do their job," Raymond said jokingly before turning to Roy, "So, Roy; how would you like to join me for a tour of my work space. I'm sure you're trusty enough to keep its secrets," Raymond chuckled.

"Yes," Eden giggled, "But sometimes a wife has the urge to serve her husband."

Raymond gave an approving chuckle before looking at Roy for his response to his offer.

Roy smiled knowing that this was a great opportunity to find some evidence, "I'd be stupid to decline such an offer."

"Good, good… You girls don't mind if we leave after breakfast?"

"Oh, no I do not mind," Eden replied with a smile as she placed tea before her lover before sitting.

"Not at all, I was going to partake in a walk in the rose garden with Eden as it were. That is if she has no objections."

"I would be delighted," Eden said enthusiastically.

"Good good," Raymond said as he then lightly rubbed Sarah's stomach.

Roy watched the loving couple and immediately knew why Ed was acting they way her was. There was a level of risk Raymond must have known he was taking when he decided he was going to help the rebels. He must have known the dangers he was putting his wife in. Though if he hadn't- well ignorance was not an excuse for breaking the law. Moments later the chime announcing the arrival of their meal came. However, Roy was not expecting what was about to happen.

Sitting before Eden was a tall clear glass of milk. Eden stared at the glass with a deep glare and slowly pushed it away from her plate. Roy tilted his head and his motion sparked the other two to take notice. Sarah stared at Eden's facial expression and how she stared at the glass.

"Darling?" Roy said looking at the glare change to a standoff between his wife and an inanimate object.

"Does she not like the glass?" Raymond asked, puzzled about the scene before him.

"Maybe it's the contents, Roy is she allergic?"

"I'm not sure although I've never seen her drink milk before… must be why she's so short."

A vein throbbed on the blond's forehead as she slowly turned to her husband and grinned although still glaring.

"I just don't like milk," Eden said in the sweetest possible voice.

The sickly sweet voice caused Raymond to be started; he then waved for the servant to replace it with something else. The servant took the glass away and brought back juice for her. Eden sighed in relief and smiled naturally. Once that was out of the way, breakfast had gone on without any further issue. The guys then left after bidding their wives fair well. At the door, Sarah waved with one hand on her stomach as she watched the car leave. Eden sighed and smiled.

"When would you like to go for a walk Sarah?" Eden asked leading the lady of the house back inside and out of direct sunlight.

"Ah first I would love to talk inside, I'm going to have them prepare lunch for the garden. Until then the library would be a suitable place to talk would it not?"

"Excellent choice," Eden giggled as the two began to walk to that very room.

"Nothing like the smell of books… Raymond is always surrounded by his work; he sometime lives in his office. We are lucky to have you as guests or I might not have seen him as much as I am." Sarah looked slightly depressed but perked right back up, "But he has decided to be at home more with me being pregnant and all. I'm so happy."

"Yes, new life brings people closer," Eden commented as she pulled a chair out for Sarah to sit.

"What about you?" Sarah asked as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked curiously as she sat on the other side of the table.

"Do you plan on baring any of Roy's children anytime soon?"

Eden smiled sadly and shook her head as a response.

"Why would you not?" Sarah asked as if it were a big deal.

"I'm unable to bare any children… Regardless, Roy accepts me and it makes me happy."

Sarah pitied the girl before her. To not be able to have children was like saying she was worthless. She knew that most men wanted a son or just a child with the person they loved. It must have been devastating to know this.

Meanwhile, Raymond walked Roy into his office where an Ishbalan Rebel General of sorts sat, going through paperwork that required his signature. Roy watched as Raymond greeted him and discussed a paper before turning to Roy.

"Roy Taylor this is General Frey Colvin, he's one of the head honcho's for the rebellion. Frey with is Roy and he's interested in helping us in our endeavor."

Frey stood and held out his hand to Roy. Roy placed his pale skinned hand into his. It brought up memories of the Ishbalan war. The numbers had climbed it seemed and once again war was going to break out with these seemingly proud people.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, General."

"Likewise, Roy," Frey said with a smile.

Frey then sat back down and put on his business face, "So which are you helping with; Financial or man power?"

Roy thought about it for a second, "Well money is no issue, and manpower… well I'm sure I can find a few guys maybe even a few alchemists if you're interested."

Frey chuckled, Raymond then joining in, "Sounds good, you found a nice source Raymond."

"Yes I have, haven't I? To believe we are only housing them until their house in the capital is finished."

"In the capital? Would it be too much to ask if we could station a few spies within your house then?" Frey asked.

"No, not at all" Roy said with a smile, "You can send them once we get settled in. I'll send word to you about when is the best time."

"Excellent."

Frey then stood and sighed after collecting the paperwork and stuffing it into a folder. He shuffled a few more in hand and set them at the corner of his desk before shaking Raymond's hand.

"Well I must depart to find some suitable candidates for this job. I'll see you around Roy," Frey said as he shook Roy's hand once again and took his leave.

"Nice man," Roy commented once the door closed.

"Indeed he is very trustworthy," Raymond said as he took a seat behind his desk on the opposite side of the big office.

Roy took a seat and looked around the room. It was full of charts of the capital as well as routes. It had the shift change times for men and other information. This was all information that was carefully collected and recorded over what seemed like a several week period. Roy figured it must have been Raymond Lancet himself who collected the information. It would have made sense since he was not Ishbalan and didn't stick out. Regardless of the war, people still saw the Ishbalan as inhuman. It made Roy sad to think about, but there was nothing he could do as a single man.

"Roy… I trust you will keep this all a secret," Raymond stated, his elbows on the desk and his chin resting n his folded hands.

"Absolutely, I think I know what's going on and I support it," Roy said convincingly.

"That's great to hear," Raymond exclaimed, "The war will be brought to their front door and we'll bring them down to usher in a new government that is not ruled by a single man but by ever man and women."

Roy nodded; he had also wanted change but he wanted to be Fuher to see where he could take it and he had loyal men who stood behind him but also his themselves from suspicion. They were going to work hard to take Fuher Bradley down. But it seemed that these guys would do it for him and the moment Bradley was weak would be the best time for Roy to strike. It could be advantageous for Mustang to let this war begin and take its toll.

"Raymond, in the event that the war pushes back this far would you like me to set up a shelter for you and your wife? Of course I am thinking about the safety and wellbeing of your unborn child as well."

Raymond pondered the thought for a moment then nodded, "I think that might be a good idea… If all else fails and I cannot escape, if you are able to will you take her in?"

Roy blinked then smiled lightly, "Of course, besides our wives seem to get a long rather well as it is."

In the garden, underneath the gazebo's shading roof, Eden sat with Sarah drinking tea as the servant went to get lunch for them. Eden was learning to knit and it seemed she was getting it. Sarah laughed and pointed out the mistakes she made and how to fix them.

"You learn fast don't you?" Sarah asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"I try to," Eden admitted, "I guess it would be a lot easier if my fingers worked well together."

"Did you have an accident?"

"You could say that," Eden said as she fixed a mistake.

"Was it a bad accident?" Sarah asked sympathetic.

Eden looked up and decided to lie, "My hand was crushed when I was younger, but they fixed me up the best they could. The scar tissue makes my hand looks a little puffy."

In reality the overlaying fake skin was kind of thick at the fingertips which really made the knitting hard with his auto mail. Sarah frowned and felt sorry for her but the expression Eden wore told her not to pity her without actually saying anything.

"You really try to rise above the odds… I find that amazing."

"Yeah" Eden smiled, setting down the knitting as lunch came.

The day would come to a close as the girls discussed babies and other things; the guys discussing the war. Later that evening, Roy stood in a public phone booth and called central. He gave Riza the message in code.

"Riza, the anniversary is soon. June 30th, remember?"

"Oh yes! Thank you brother for reminding me, tell Eden I say hi."

"Will do."

With that Roy now needed to get himself and Ed out of there, but still make it seem that the connection between them would be kept up. Raymond would most likely want Sarah to go with them which would be better for the future of her baby, but Raymond's future didn't look too bright. As much as Ed would want to save him to… there was no guarantee that that could happen.

Roy dragged the conversation out a little longer before saying his good-byes and heading back to the mansion. Ed sat in the bedroom waiting on Roy to return. The wheels were now running and the play put in motion. How it all would play out in the end was a mystery.

* * *

**AN: Finally out thanks to the pushing and prodding of many people. **

**My lack of motivation is astounding lol. **

**Again sorry for the wait and for a big announcement there is a planned sequal to come after this.**

**-Aiko**

**Next Chapter: Gears in Motion**


End file.
